<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Was Walking, And I Found You by QueenOfNewOrleans22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401030">I Was Walking, And I Found You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22'>QueenOfNewOrleans22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie was the sort of person that fell in love with his whole body and his whole soul combined, the sort of person who felt the love with his mind and heart, who would trek across the world for the people that he loved, and when Freddie loved, it was a magnificent thing, bright and beautiful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Was Walking, And I Found You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freddie was the sort of person that fell in love with his whole body and his whole soul combined, the sort of person who felt the love with his mind and heart, who would trek across the world for the people that he loved, and when Freddie loved, it was a magnificent thing, bright and beautiful. </p><p>However, there were very few people that he loved with such beautiful intensity that seemed to contrast his more practical side - Roger and John, his parents, his sister, and Brian. </p><p>Roger and John were his brothers that were born to different parents, two men who were so vastly different that Freddie couldn't help but laugh and thank the lords that they had been born. </p><p>His parents were beautiful and loving, two people who came to look beyond their son's differences, and just love him for who he was. </p><p>His sister was such a little pain, but so intelligent and persistent, and Freddie would cross the oceans for her, and in less than a heartbeat. </p><p>And then there was Brian. </p><p>Sweet, intelligent, shy, brilliant Brian, with his lovely smile and never-ending magnificence. Brian May, who was always back up for the fight, even when he was so exhausted that he couldn't even stand up straight. Even when he was ill and bedridden, he was always there, a steadying presence in the sea of uncertainty and fear. </p><p>Freddie was painting, using only his fingers and a few jars of paint to color his small canvas. His legs were crossed, dark threads of hair falling into his face, enjoying the silence, temporary as it may have been. "You know, darling, I was thinking, and maybe we could go somewhere." He didn't dare look over his shoulder to see the awaiting expression in response to his statement. </p><p>"Where?" Brian asked in a quiet tone from his perch on the couch. </p><p>"I don't know. I've always wanted to go to Ireland." Freddie shrugged, and then he smiled. "It's beautiful there." </p><p>Brian nodded. "Yes." He agreed, tilting his head up with a small little smile on his lips. "Or we could stay home." </p><p>"And do what, darling?" Freddie asked. </p><p>"I dunno. Paint. Read. Play guitar." Brian stood up and walked over, entwining his arms around Freddie's shoulders. "Whatever you want, I'll just be glad to do it with you." </p><p>Freddie smiled and turned around, capturing Brian in a kiss. "I suppose that you're right."  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>